This invention relates to composite fabric structures and physical therapy appliances, particularly those intended for human use.
Human injuries resulting from accidents and occupational and recreational physical activities are frequent. Such injuries and consequent pain frequently result from overloading, repetitive strain and other causes resulting in injuries to muscles, tendons, ligaments and other body tissue. Such injuries result not only in pain but also in the need to limit or eliminate physical activity involving the injured area, with resulting loss time and diminished work and recreational activities. Other animals, particularly including horses, also suffer similar injuries and consequent problems.
Conventional therapy for such injuries includes the application of elastic bandages to provide compression and, in some instances, limitation of movement. Other therapies include the application of cold packs, the application of heat, and immobilization of limbs or other affected areas.
Prior approaches to provision of therapeutic appliances for use on injured body areas include the following U.S. patents.
Patent No. 2,787,266, for a "Laminated Stretchable Cushion Material," issued to W. M. Scholl describes a material for use as an elastic surgical bandage formed by laminating fabric and porous foam latex.
Patent No. 3,092,110, for a "Muscular Thermal Support Sheath," issued to M. W. Duensing describes a heat retaining and supporting sheath made of fabric-lined rubber, such as foam rubber or foam neoprene. The lining is intended to absorb perspiration and protect the skin of a person who is allergic to contact with rubber or neoprene.
Patent No. 3,613,681 issued to J. R. Adams for a "Therapeutic Aid" discloses a closed cell, resilient, foamed elastomeric sheath with inner and outer isotonic surface coverings which may be knitted material.
Patent No. 3,892,239 for a "Quinohydrothermic Body Covering Element" to Masso Remiro describes a heat retaining stratified material which includes a thin layer of rubber with a laminar construction which decreases in section progressively in one direction. Both surfaces may be covered with knitted fabric, and the inner surface is crenelated. Patent No. 4,121,582 for "Direct Body Covering Sheet Having A Correcting And/Or Therapeutic Action," also issued to Masso Remiro, describes a fabricated sheet structure apparently substantially similar to that disclosed in patent number 3,892,239.
Patent No. 4,084,586 to Hettick, for a "Tubular Support for Enclosing a Body Member," describes an elastic, generally tubular appliance stretchable in all directions to provide gripping support and pressure to the surface of a body member which it encloses. The appliance is formed of a closed cell neoprene rubber layer with nylon knit material bonded to the inner and outer rubber surfaces to provide fabric surfaces which have a relatively low coefficient of friction.
Patent No. 4,414,970 for "Elastic Bandages" to Berry describes moisture vapor transmitting elastic bandages formed of an elastomeric film sandwiched between inner and outer fabric layers.
Patent No. 4,433,024 for "Reduced-Stress Vapor-Sorptive Garments" to Eian discloses a vapor-sorbing particle-filled sheet material having low insulation value for use in garments.
Many of the prior elastic bandages or elastic wraps are not anatomically correct to provide uniform compression and long-term comfort. Conventional heat sources are also deficient in that they frequently provide heat only for a limited period of time or, in the case of electric heating pads, limit user mobility and cannot be utilized while engaging in most other activities. Many conventional appliances utilized for therapy with the injuries described above are also unattractive and therefore unacceptable for wear and use in many situations. They also do not permit circulation of air adjacent to the skin, which results in retention of perspiration directly against the skin with consequent softening and wrinkling or maceration of the skin and lastitude of underlying muscle. Finally, prior wraps and appliances do not desirably stimulate the skin surface.